someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Tarnished Leaf
I remember the first time I played Pokémon FireRed. I got it at a yard sale with a Game Boy Advance and Pokémon Ruby. At the time, I didn't think it was very interesting, but I thought Ruby was awesome. Thinking that, I gave FireRed to my friend when I was younger. Many years later, I regret that because I found out that FireRed and LeafGreen were remakes of the original Japanese Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. After finding that out, I got LeafGreen on eBay so I could play as Trainer Leaf. You know her, right? The only game she was in was LeafGreen. Of course, you can also play as Red, but due to their names and the names of the games, I thought they each belonged in their own games. Personally, I think she's an underrated character. Getting LeafGreen wasn't the same as playing as Red in FireRed, though, so during the summer when I went to my mom's house, I asked my friend if I could have FireRed back. When I asked him, he had it in his pocket already, like he knew I would ask for it back. I asked him about it, and he said he was thinking of getting rid of it. I thought he was crazy, but I was glad I got my game back. When I got home, I put the cartridge in my Game Boy and started playing. When I turned on the Game Boy, my friend already had a file on the game. I started a new save because since I gave it to him when we were younger, his file probably would've just had a team of Rattata and Pikachu. I started a new game, chose "boy" and named my character Red. After I named my rival Blue, instead of going to Professor Oak asking Red if he's ready for the world of Pokemon, it went to a third person, you know, another rival. When I saw who it was, I instantly knew it was Leaf. I read the manga and go to Bulbapedia a lot, so I know all about Leaf. Apparently, she was Red's cousin. I couldn't believe I got to play a game where Leaf is someone other than a silent protagonist (no offence, Red). So, when given the option, I named her Leaf and started my adventure. When I walked out of my home, I noticed a third house in Pallet Town; it was next to Professor Oak's lab. I knew this must've been Leaf's house. Why she didn't live with her cousin if they are in the same town, I will never know. I took only one step and was instantly confronted by Leaf. I noticed that she had May's theme from Ruby and Sapphire. You know, to think about it, how did my friend get the game like this? Was his brother some sort of hacker? I was a bit curious, but continued to play. Leaf said that she was excited that she and Red were starting their adventure. After that, I did what the player was supposed to do. I walked to the patch of grass above Pallet Town, got my starter Pokémon and battled Blue like normal. After that, instead of having to deliver Oak's parcel, he gave us the Poké Dex right away. So I continued through the quest, not only fighting Blue, but Leaf too. Like her encounter theme, she had the Ruby and Sapphire rival battle theme. Everything was fine until I reached the end of Victory Road. That's when things got weird. When I was about to leave, Leaf appeared at the exit, sorta like how you fight Wally at the end of Victory Road in Ruby and Sapphire. Instead of her being all cheerful and happy, she talked gloomy and sadly. She said,"Red…… I want a battle… and I'm not taking no for an answer. I have to win…" I was weirded out by this, but continued to play. So I battled her like before, taking out her what was now a Venusaur. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, no matter which starter you choose, she would have the one that's not very effective against yours. After the battle, she said, "……… Meet me at my house in Pallet Town…… Now……" She then walked away. I then went into the giant Pokémon Center that was there before the Elite Four, and then flew to Pallet Town. When I walked into her house, there was a funeral going on. I looked around the room and didn't find Leaf anywhere. That's when I realized that the funeral was being held for… her…… Apparently, after I fought her, there must've been an accident. I walked up to her coffin and clicked 'A' to see if it said anything. That's when a battle began. It showed Leaf, now with a gloomy sprite. All of her Pokémon were white and sorta... laying down... to show that they were dead…… after I defeated her, the game said, "You got Leaf!" I was confused, but when I looked at my key items, it showed a pot… like she was cremated. After that, I went to the Elite Four, defeated them, and became champion. After my Pokémon were registered, instead of going to the credits, the game showed Red putting the pot in the registration room. It was very sad. After that, I saved and turned the game off. What kind of hack was this? Why did Leaf deserve this? Most importantly, why was my friend freaked out? I might never get these answers,and I hope it stays that way. Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Fixed